


bookstore adventure

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Bookstores, Fluff, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Kate and Clint head to a bookstore to take a little break from the cameras for a bit, that should be easy, right?
Kudos: 7
Collections: Picture_Prompt_Fun





	bookstore adventure

**Author's Note:**

> written for picture prompt fun challenge #142

"Katie, what are we doing in a bookstore?" 

Kate swallowed the urge to tell Clint not to call her 'Katie', it's not like it ever helped."I needed to get away from the cameras, do you think we lost them?" 

Kate pulled a book off the shelf in front of her, blowing away the dust that had accumulated on it. She'd been meaning to check out this little hole-in-the-wall used bookstore for a while. 

"Well, we did travel here by jumping from building to building -- I think we're good," Clint said.

Kate sighed and flipped through the book. It was some weird murder mystery from the 1970s. She put it back on the shelf. She didn't come here for books, she came here to get away from the camera crew that lived with them now. They'd been getting on her nerves in a big way, lately.

"Ugh, they're the worst -- no wait -- Quire's the worst. It's his fault they're around all the time -- filming us -- asking us invasive personal questions..."

"I admit that Quire is an acquired taste -- one I don't think anyone but Gwen's actually acquired yet -- but we all agreed to the camera crew. It's what got us our shiny new digs -- and the paychecks."

"I do like my new room." Being able to afford regular means was a plus too.

"I'm glad we've got plenty of bedrooms to go around. You know, just in case we end up picking up any new members," Clint said.

Kate winced. "Like Noh-Varr?" They hadn't actually talked about the way Noh-Varr had just kind of invited himself onto the team. She felt a little bad about that. Kate pulled a cookbook off the shelf. Did anyone on their team know how to cook? Should she learn to cook? 

"He has been hanging around a lot," said Clint.

"He did help us with the vampires," Kate said, not looking up from the cookbook. 

"I'm pretty sure that was because he thought they were Skrulls -- and that doesn't exactly explain what he's still doing around." 

Kate looked up from the book. Clint's arms were crossed in front of his chest and he had a concerned look on his face. "What?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Clint said.

Kate sighed, she knew perfectly well what Clint was getting at, it was the same thing the camera crew had been badgering her about for the past week and a half. She closed the cookbook and put it back on the shelf. Who was she kidding? She didn't have time to learn to cook; that's what pizza was for. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Bishop wants to try dating both Johnny and Marvel Boy -- Noh-Varr and Johnny are interested in dating each other and --"

Startled, Kate jumped away from the shelf, grabbing her bow on instinct. "What the hell? Where did you come from Quire?"

Quentin was casually leaning against one of the shelves. "I followed you," he said.

Kate put her bow down, reluctantly. "Why?"

Quentin shrugged. "I wanted to see what you two were up to." 

"You could have just asked," Clint said.

"You were skulking around, jumping from rooftop to rooftop -- it didn't seem to be the time to ask."

"Quire, you are the absolute worst," Kate said.

"I thought the camera crew was the worst," said Quentin. There was a sly grin on his very punchable face.

"Just how long have you been eavesdropping on us?" Clint asked.

"You two do remember that I'm a telepath, right?"

Just then a big crash sounded from the front of the store and a moment later Gwen stood before them dressed in her full costume and accompanied by both Lucky and Jeff. 

"Sorry I was late. I would have been here earlier but Jeff and Lucky looked so sad when I tried to leave without them. Good thing we got Jeff a leash too, huh?"

Kate ignored the question. She kneeled down and gave Lucky some scritchies under his chin. What was she going to do with this team? 

"What in nine hells is going on here?" A tall man dressed in a rumpled brown suit yelled. Probably the owner, right? They were about to get kicked out, weren't they? Yay?

"I'm sorry --" Kate started.

"I don't care if you're sorry, get your spandex-clad behinds out of here. I don't take kindly to you superhero types messing around in my store and I certainly don't allow pets --"

"Jeff and Lucky aren't pets -- they're part of the team," Gwen interrupted.

"It's fine -- we were just leaving," Kate grabbed Gwen's arm and steered her out the door. Clint could deal with Quentin.

"I guess the camera people are going to wonder where we all ran off to," Kate said. She really wasn't in the mood to face their questions right now.

"Unlikely," Quentin sounded very sure of himself, a little too sure.

Kate turned around. "What do you mean -- did you do something to them?"

"I refuse to answer that on account of the answer being yes."

"Seriously?" Kate asked.

"Do you really think I ever had the intention of having them film me twenty-four seven?"

Kate was flabbergasted. "We signed a contract -- it was your idea!" 

"Yeah, because I knew I could exert a bit of influence here and there -- nothing major, just enough to make everything go a bit more smoothly for me -- for us. You should be thanking me."

Kate wasn't sure what to say. On the one hand, she totally disapproved on moral grounds but on the other hand, she was kind of happy about it and wanted to ask Quentin to do it more. Maybe he could get them to stop asking about her relationships? No, no, that would be wrong. Wouldn't it? She sighed.

"Come on, let's go home," Kate said as she led her ragtag team of misfit toys back to their shiny new headquarters. Maybe tomorrow would be a less chaotic day. She could hope, couldn't she?


End file.
